


Doing Dishes With Steve

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Steve comes back from a mission to find the Reader buried under a mountain of dirty dishes. He helps her clean them and they make a fun mess in the process.





	Doing Dishes With Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted to Tumblr

You absolutely dreaded doing the dishes at the tower. All of the Avengers would eat and disappear leaving you with a mountain every night. It was your month to do dishes; you were a week in and looking forward to next month. Out of all of Tony’s inventions, you were amazed that there wasn’t an A.I for dish duty. Tonight was Steve’s first night back during your month long hell. 

You had been dating for just over a year and he was excited to spend time with you. After helping you clear the table, he was horrified to see the mountain and a half that you had to get washed, dried, and put away that night. You had told him to go play catch up and you would see him later that night, but he just cut you off. There was no way in hell that he was about to let his best girl do all of the dishes by herself. 

You relented and delegated the work out between the two of you. You would wash and rinse, he could dry and put away. In the year you had been dating, you never thought that Steve was capable of being an actual 5-year-old, that was until there was water and no witnesses. You were on the last dish and you were relieved that it had only taken an hour. You were cleaning the counter and wiping food scraps up when you felt a spatter on your cheek. Looking at Steve, he was grinning ear to ear and his hands were still dripping a bit. You returned fire with your own dripping hands. Next thing you know Steve was going for the sprayer. You dove for it and was greeted with a shower. Grabbing a plastic cup you filled it with the coldest water you could get and dumped it right on Steve’s head. That is when you noticed Tony standing there in the lake in the kitchen with his mouth hanging open.

That is how you added an extra month of dish duty and moping the kitchen to your to-do list.


End file.
